The individual research projects that make up this Ovarian Cancer SPORE application require the procurement, processing, and analysis of histopathological material from patients with ovarian cancer and benign ovarian diseases. The research projects have needs for frozen and formalin-fixed, paraffinembedded samples of tumor and normal tissue. The Pathology Core augments the already established M.D. Anderson Cancer Center Gynecological Tumor Bank and the P30-sponsored M.D. Anderson Cancer Center Centralized Tissue Repository with supporting database and intranet access. The Core provides tissue acquisition by experienced gynecological pathologists to assure high-quality tissues for the investigators participating in this SPORE as well as investigators of other SPOREs. The goal of the Pathology Core is to provide frozen tissue, paraffin-embedded tissue, and histopathological expertise related to the specific needs for the research projects comprising this SPORE proposal. To achieve this goal, the Pathology Core has the following Specific Aims. Aim 1 is to maintain a frozen and paraffin-embedded tissue repository of ovarian cancer, benign ovarian processes, and normal ovary. The primary tissue source is operative and biopsy specimens submitted to the Department of Pathology at M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. In addition, a subcontract with Duke University provides additional ovarian tissues, particularly early stage ovarian cancers. Aim 2 is to provide pathological review for all clinical specimens utilized in the SPORE projects and to provide histopathological technical services as necessary. Such technical services include immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, creation of specific tissue microarray slides, and microdissection of tissue sections. Aim 3 is to establish a blood/urine/ascites fluid repository from patients undergoing surgery for ovarian cancer and benign ovarian processes. These fluids provide the resources for the systemic testing of putative prognostic and diagnostic markers derived from tissue-based expression array and CGH experiments. Aim 4 is to create and maintain a SPORE Database for all samples collected at both M.D. Anderson Cancer Center and Duke University. This SPORE Database is a virtual tissue repository that is electronically shared by all SPORE investigators.